


Little Smirk

by Lilly_C



Category: Wycliffe (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-23
Updated: 2009-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written during ITV3s Wycliffe weekend (22.08.2009-23.08.2009).</p>
    </blockquote>





	Little Smirk

**Author's Note:**

> Written during ITV3s Wycliffe weekend (22.08.2009-23.08.2009).

Silent communications where apologies, thank yous and comfort were often conveyed by stolen glances in public places. To those around them they were just following orders not hiding their trivial arguments behind the façade of game face.

He noticed a little smirk coming from the opposite direction of their conjoined desks. “Doug,” Lucy softly said.

Doug focused on Lucy’s expression. Forget it, it’s done with he relayed without saying a word.

“I got too involved with the fishermen’s lives. I shouldn’t have allowed my emotions to cloud my judgment.”

“Sympathy is a good thing Lucy. The industry is part of life here, without there wouldn’t be much left. Even the chip shops would suffer.”

Lucy stifled a giggle at the final comment. “Thanks,” she said returning her thoughts and energy to the pile of paperwork in front of her.


End file.
